Pear Company
Pear Company is a parody of Apple Inc. The Pear Company makes most of the electronics in iCarly. The Pear Company is also seen and mentioned on many other shows made by Dan Schneider, such as Victorious, Drake & Josh, and Zoey 101. Their products are similar to Apple's, form factor wise. In his fun facts for iPity The Nevel, Dan Schneider said that only good guys on his shows own Pear technology, thus Nevel does not own any Pear products (although this led to fans complaining as Sam did not own any pear devices when the Fun Facts were written, which implies that she is "a bad guy." However, she got a PearPhone sometime between iPsycho and iParty with Victorious.) iPear The iPear is a home computer that is very similar to the Apple iMac. It has an All-In-One design and uses a combine mix of Windows and OSX for running processes. It uses bluetooth to connect its wireless mouse and wireless keyboard. The iPear most likely comes in two sizes, and is quite expensive. In the Shay's Living room, we can see the newest iPear, with a colored front. Freddie's room has many iPears, from many generations. PearBooks The PearBook is a parody of the MacBook Air or MacBook Pro line. Software The Pear OS appears to be a Microsoft Windows XP installation with a Mac OS X skin. It is sometimes seen on screen grabs of the show; in some scenes where one is able to see the screen of the computer, the My Computer and Internet icons from Windows XP are visible, and others. The computer's desktop has a dock similar to the one on OS X. PearBook Model List *PearBook 1 (1st Generation) (2007-2008). Looks like an iBook G4 with a colored back and light-up Pear logo, one of the most unique PearBooks ever. *PearBook 2 (2nd Generation)(2008). Looks like the original MacBook Pro *PearBook 3 (3rd Generation) (2008-2010). Similar to the Black MacBook *PearBook 4 (4th Generation) (2011- ) Like the current MacBook Pro 13 inch with a colored back. PearPod On iCarly, PearPods are impersonations of iPods. The pear on the back lights up. The PearPod touch is seen to run the same OS as the PearPhone does, although slightly modified. Since the introduction of the PearPhone, the sightings of PearPods have dropped to almost none, as PearPhones have a PearPod built into it. The PearPod Touch was last seen in iChristmas, when Freddie Gave his alternet reality girlfriend, Rona, a PearPod Touch. They most likely still exist. The 2011 PearPod Touch would have Wi-Fi connectivity, come in a variety of colors, shaped like a PearPhone, and has a rear-facing camera, as well as a front-facing camera for PearChat, and come in 8, 16, and 32 gb models. The PearPod Shuffle was last seen in iWanna Stay With Spencer, should still exist, and probably has the same features it had back in 2008, as the iPod Shuffle, the device it's based on, still has it's same basic features from then. The 2011 PearPos Shuffle probabaly has models such as: 1gb and 2gb. The PearPod Classic, was last seen in iKiss, when Freddie and Sam were in the fire escape. Since the Pear Company follows Apple inc. its sasfe to assume that the PearPod Classic is still in production. The 2011 PearPod Classic would come in a 160gb version, and come in black and white models. Find My PearPod Touch Find My PearPod Touch is a bulit-in app that tracks your PearPod Touch's location incase you lose it. You can track the location from a PC, iPear, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch. This is a parody of the sevice that is used on Apple mobile devices as well. PearPhones On iCarly, the PearPhone is one of the most seen Pear products, next to the Pearbook. So far, it looks like anyone who's on iCarly owns a PearPhone except Nevel. Up until iParty with Victorious, Sam hadn't been seen with a PearPhone; here, she is seen exchanging text messages with Carly during class with a PearPhone in the same episode. Carly Shay got her first PearPhone at age 13 from her older brother, Spencer Shay. Freddie Benson got his first from his mother at the same age, Marissa Benson. Spencer Shay has a PearPhone that was broken by Chuck in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love. The colors of the PearPhone XT, although never really seen in variety on iCarly are: * Purple ''- '''Carly * ''Blue ''- Freddie 71241 2891415251.jpg|This is a picture of the original Pear Phone GX/XT|link=Pear Company ''' * Dark Blue - '''Spencer *''Green ''- '''Gibby ' ' *Black ''-''' Sam''' *''Pink ''- None * Orange ''- None * ''Baby Blue ''- None The variety of colors are seen on Victorious, since these shows seem to take place in the same universe, we can assume, they have the same variety of colors, just no one has those colors. The '''Blue '''PearPhone GX & XT seems to be a Special edition, possibly only avalible in the PearStore website, like the Red iPod Nano/Shuffle, which a portion of your purchase is donated to a special cause. It seems to have special design ques on it such as a Blue front and a light-up Blue Pear logo on the home button, all other PearPhone XT's have a black front, and a white outlined Pear logo on the home button, with a color choice on the back of the PearPhone. Freddie Benson on iCarly and Tori Vega on Victorious have this PearPhone XT. *Sam does have a PearPhone GX in Season 5, as seen when Freddie tacks down her PearPhone in iLost My Mind.A popular therory for Sam's PearPhone color is Red, due to her old red cell phone she stole from Missy, as this color hasn't been proven yet, the color remains a mystery. *In iStill Psycho, Nora destroys Freddie and Carly's PearPhones GX's, along with Sam's Phone, whether it's a PearPhone or not, that's yet to be discovered. *In iBalls, Spencer was in Pini's bathroom he was on his PearPhone GX which was black. *In iMeet The First Lady, Sam breaks Freddie's PearPhone GX by launching it with a balloon, popping the balloon, and crasing it to the table in Carly's and Spencer's living room. *In iToe Fat Cakes, Carly destroys her PearPhone GX, by dropping it in the tub, while trying to send a rescue text to Wendy. *On Febuary 11th, 2012 the PearPhone XT was released, looking very similar to the PearPhone GX, and also has a bulit-in feature that seems excatly like Siri. The iCarly gang should have these by the time season six premires. Find My PearPhone Find My PearPhone is a bulit-in app that tracks your PearPhone's location incase you lose it. You can track the location from a PC, iPear, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch, with a password. This is a parody of the sevice that is used on Apple mobile devices as well. PearPhone Model List *PearPhone G1 (2007-2008)- Looked like original iPhone. Had a rectangular design *PearPhone G5 (2009-2010)- Had bronze backing, same rectangular design. *PearPhone GX (2011-2012)- Had a new Pear shaped design. *PearPhone XT (2012- )- Retains same Pear design, bulit-in virtual assistant, like Siri on iPhone 4S. PearPads On iCarly, the PearPad is an obvious exaggeration to the iPad in size, for it is much bigger (about four times the size) than it is in real life. The PearPad was mentioned for the first time in a webcast in iGot a Hot Room as one of the things Carly asks for for her 16th birthday. The device is also used by Spencer in his blog where he states that he's in jury duty and blogging it up on his PearPad. Also, in another one of Spencer's blogs, he says Socko invited him to a wedding and let him use his PearPad on the drive there. It is also shown in iGet Pranky after the opening credits end, where Carly is looking at it in her room. A Creddie fan in iStart a Fanwar also carries one of the over-sized PearPads. Freddie is also showed to have the large PearPad in iHire An Idiot where Cort writes on it with marker. In iSell Penny-Tees , while Carly and Freddie discuss penny-tee production with the fourth-graders, Carly is holding a device similar in size and shape to the real Apple iPad. This is the PearPad Mini. iOMG was the first episode to features a miniature version of the PearPad shaped like a pear. This device is often refered to as the PearPad 2. Dan posted a video on his Facebook page showing the new PearPad. The colors of the PearPad 2, although never really seen in variety on iCarly are: *Purple '''- Carly *''Blue ''- Freddie *''Green ''- Gibby *''Red ''- None *''Pink ''- None *''Orange ''- None *''Baby Blue ''- None *'''''Black - None The Blue 'PearPad 2 seems to be a special edition, possibly only avalible in the PearStore website, like the Red iPod Nano/Shuffle, which a portion of your purchase is donated to a special cause. It seems to have special design ques on it such as a Blue front and a light-up Blue Pear logo on the home button, all other PearPad 2's have a black front, and a white outlined Pear logo on the home button, with a color choice on the back of the PearPad 2. Freddie Benson on iCarly and Tori Vega on Victorious have this PearPad. A PearPad 2 can be seen in the Benson's Apartment in the living room. In iCan't Take It, Gibby is seen with a PearPad 2, when exposing Sam & Freddie's relationship, in the Bushwell Plaza main elevator. Find My PearPad Find My PearPad is a bulit-in app that tracks your PearPad's location incase you lose it. You can track the location from a PC, iPear, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch, with a password. This is a parody of the sevice that is used on Apple mobile devices as well. PearPad Model List *PearPad 1 (2010-2011)- Extremly big screen, very thin. Rectangular design. *PearPad Mini (2010)- iPad design, reduced screen size, and increased thickness. *PearPad 2 (2011- )- Brand new Pear design, colored back, not just the gray-illuminum shade as Pear Pad 1 and Mini had. Pear TV The Pear TV is an obvious parody of the Apple TV digital media receiver. This was 1st seen in iCan't Take It. The display seen is actually "Front Row" on the iPear. This is a feature that serves the same purpose as Apple TV but is on the computer. Although only the display was seen on the tv, the device itself has yet to be seen. PearTunes PearTunes is a parody of iTunes. In iHave a Lovesick Teacher, Ms. Ackerman is mentioned to have illegally downloaded 500 songs for Spencer's PearPod. PearChat PearChat was introduced to Pear Products in 2010. It is similar to Facetime and iChat. First seen in iDo, when Carly was talking to Gordon. It was later mentioned by S pencer in his October 2011 blog, he said Carly's pumkin carving entry was just a PearPhone on a stand, which he says she could use when using '''PearChat '''to talk to her new love intrest. It is possible PearChat was used in iStart a Fanwar when Carly was talking to Adam. By 2011 PearChat had been introducede to all Pear Products. In an episode the episode of Victorious, ''Wifi in the Sky, Tori Vega is seen PearChating with Andre, Beck, Sinjin, Robbie, and Cat. Episode influence Lauren Ackerman gave Spencer a PearPod with 500 songs downloaded illegally free from rapidshare in the episode iHave a Lovesick Teacher. Ms. Ackerman was arrested for illegally downloading songs from the Internet by the FBI. Wade Collins Music Video made the top 10 on PearTunes (as mentioned by Sam and Freddie). Sam and Freddie also mention that Ginger Fox's songs are still on PearTunes. In the alternate reality where Spencer was born normal, in the episode iChristmas, Freddie and Rona Berger were boyfriend-girlfriend, and Rona Berger wanted a PearPod. When Freddie first gave her a digital photo album, she threw a tantrum so Freddie bought her a PearPod. In iOMG, Freddie uses a Mood Tester application, (MoodFace app), on his new PearPad 2, which then showed that Sam is in love. . iCarly was the first show by Schneider's Bakery to mainly feature PearPhones; in another of Dan Schneider's shows, Zoey 101, some characters own a few Pear products, including the PearPhone. Victorious Season 2 saw the debut of a new PearPhone, which was actually shaped like a pear, and its metal sides were modeled after the new iPhone 4. The front is black, but this is not the case for the blue-colored PearPhone. The back of it is available in several different colors, such as green, blue, orange, pink, black, purple, or baby blue. Pear Products seem to have a color coordination with its characters: * '''Carly - Purple '''- PearPhone XT, PearPad 2, and PearBook 4. * '''Freddie - Blue '- PearPhone XT, PearPad 2, and PearBook 4. * '''Gibby '- '''Green - PearPhone XT, PearPad 2, and PearBook 4 In iLost My Mind Freddie uses an app to track down Sam's PearPhone. It is called Find My PearPhone. Trivia *The metal band on the PearPhone GX was inspired by the iPhone 4. *The PearPhone GX was based on the iPhone 4. *The PearPhone XT was based of the iPhone 4S. Category:Parodies Category:Items or Objects Category:Trivia Category:Recurring